Modern communication networks have provided users with a vast array of features and functions that make staying connected with friends, families, colleagues, and others easy, convenient, and inexpensive. A wide variety of devices such as mobile phones, smart phones, personal computers (“PCs”), and other network-enabled devices is available which let users surf the Web to access sources of information and entertainment, send e-mails and instant messages, as well as communicate with calls to other users. Moreover, as wireless infrastructure has broadened its reach, and as devices become feature-rich, smaller, and more portable, users can be reached virtually at any time and at any place.
While most users appreciate the benefits of such heightened connectivity and accessibility, the phone can ring at inconvenient times. For example, the user may be in a meeting, attending a show or sporting event, driving a car, or engaged in some other activity in which the user does not wish to be interrupted. But if the user chooses to not answer a call, it can often be difficult to remember to return the call. And when the user does remember to make the callback, it is not always convenient to access the relevant phone number to call. For example, the user may have to manually browse through an incoming call log to find the caller and phone number to call back.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.